The real way of life
by LadyDi
Summary: A/U: Rekka; Tenku; Korin; Kongo; Suiko. Fire; firmament/space; light; rock; water. Everything surrounding the Earth and makes it what it is. Everyone is allowed to believe what they wish. But what happens to non-believers when they find out the TRUTH?
1. Part 1

A group of maybe three dozen, oddly dressed people stood at the edge of a plateau; one that gave a magnificent view of surrounding mountains and pine trees below. Normally, only the shamans were allowed to set foot on such a holy place, since this WAS where many who sought visions came to. This place was foretold by generations as the small tribal clan's most revered fireside story. Grandfathers to the current living grandfathers of the tribe heard it when THEY were children. This magical place was where their god, Lord of Tenku, created life with his powers.

Lord Of Tenku was their MOST powerful god. He controlled the wind and created life by creating atmosphere to make the Earth. There were OTHER powerful gods that they ALSO worshipped, but not to such a degree. Their fire god was appeased by throwing a small bit of meat they ate into the fire; thus feeding HIM.

Each morning, every person in the clan of ANY age got up as the sun rose, singing a song of praise for giving another day of light to banish the darkness.

They worshipped the earth and surrounding water...chanting prayers and greetings for invading sacred springs, and taking a small bit of dirt to eat with prayers during planting season to gain good growing powers.

Each revered a separate animal they felt close to for their individual attributes and good luck.

Every so often, as was custom with MANY local tribes, sacrifices or gifts were given to appease their mightiest god...and beseech him for the power to strengthen the clan in power, riches, numbers, and honor. The sacrifices took place every five years. But lately, it seemed their most elegant crafts, clothes, many dances and chants, shaman prayers, ceremonial meals, and rare animal sacrifice didn't make anything better. There was a one and a half year drought; small plague from a miniscule band of travelers; and bad hunting, almost in rapid succession. The people knew their Lord Of Tenku was not happy and wanted something MORE. So, the elders and shamans held many meetings and prayers for wisdom to decide what to do. It came down to a human sacrifice, one from the shaman's wife. Only a shaman's offspring would be holy and worthy enough.

And it must be a girl, because EVERYONE knew all gods were male.

From her birth, the sacrifice marked Stardust-to signify her destiny, was given the best food; clothes; and jewelry. Her heart's desire was fulfilled whenever she asked, though that was not often. The girl's training was strict and long. Though she must show signs of a good life for a worthy sacrifice, a shaman's daughter must learn EVERY rule and courtesy to a god. Prim behavior was only acceptable and acting as ANYTHING other than a god's sacrificed was punished by lack of food and kept in a dark hut for two days with no contact.

There were two sacrifices prior to the human. No GIRL could be given to a god, let alone one who had yet come to womanhood. Just after Stardust's fifteenth, a mere month to the sacrifice, she was reminded and retaught of everything needed to appease a god. The day before, her body was washed in both hot and cold waters to cleanse it from disease and spiritual sickness. New ceremonial garments were made for her. It was a gauzy, sleeveless, knee-length virgin white dress that currently whipped in the high winds. Ornate beaded necklaces hung over her neck with bracelets to match. Thick, waist-length black hair hung in two braids; signifying her life, and the life that belonged to her lord.

The elder stepped forward to begin. "By the will of the Mountain Clan, who brave the sharp cliffs of Your land to communicate with You...this shaman, Miran of the Mountain Clan; husband to Ko-Ko; father to Stardust-your sacrifice; announce the completion of fifteen years grooming in Your land, breathing Your air, and teaching of Your grace. I beseech you, Lord of Tenku, receive this sacrifice and grant answers to the prayers I've given two nights ago! Give my clan success, wealth, longevity, and power. Grant our animal totems power as they watch over us."

One of Miran's arms swung out and quickly grabbed hold of his only daughter's forearm. Without looking at her, he walked the two to the edge of the cliff. Keeping aged eyes ahead, as if looking into Lord of Tenku's eyes, Miran spoke to his daughter. "Recite your chant." He quietly ordered. Part of Miran's heart ached for his only daughter. He was fortunate to grant his clan's decision, since his wife had yet to bear any other children. It was like the Lord of Tenku WISHED this sacrifice to occur.

Inhaling a deep breath, every lesson roaming in her young head, Stardust's bowed head rose to he night sky and looking to Tenku's star, where the lord lived. Both arms raised like a child asking to be picked up by its mother. "Lord of Tenku...I, Stardust; daughter to Miran, shaman and protector of our clan...humbly accept and grant my pleads to be your sacrifice for the good of the clan! Grant my father's prayers and allow me access into Your lands to use me as you see fit. Protect my people and punish us no more! With Your life-bringing winds, bring blessings to the good of my clan!"

Inhaling a deep breath for courage to help calm her nerves, Stardust turned to her father and met his eyes. "I am ready." She solemnly proclaimed.

The aged shaman nodded and looked to two of his strongest warriors. They'd been picked and purified for this day, kept from everyone to keep from being contaminated. Silently, the two strong youths strode forward to either side of the young girl. They waited until the shaman finished his sacred signals to the stars, communicating with their lord.

"Ready." The shaman ordered.

As if hearing, the high winds picked up even more. Some of the villagers gasped in fear and awe, looking around in wonder. Raising his arms to the night sky, the shaman avoided eye contact with his daughter, to keep from tainting his mind with fatherly love. As the old man chanted in a language of the gods, both warriors picked Stardust up; one by the ankles and shoulders. Holding her prone form, deep blue eyes tightly squeezed shut, they slowly walked to the cliff. Both wished to say goodbye, but knew it was forbidden. They cast it from their minds, since a shaman had the power to see your thoughts if he chose to.

When the shaman's voice grew louder, Stardust was slowly swung back and forth to gain momentum.

"And I say to you evil spirits...leave this mountain upon this purified sacrifice and bother us no more! Depart to your underworld and live your life in peace! Lord of Tenku, use your magic powers to cleanse this holy mountain and the surrounding acres. Accept this sacrifice I beseech! By Your name, it is done!!" 

Swinging so much, both warriors were nearly thrown over as they let go. Stardust's body sailed into the air, giving her a glimpse of everyone in her clan.

Her mind suddenly threw itself back to her childhood memories. She had a happy childhood then. She had a happy LIFE. Time seemed to slow her body's fall to the sharp rocks below. As the winds whipped her clothes, she slowly turned to meet her fate. This was it. Freeing her spirit was why she was BORN. But... Though a shaman's daughter, she was still HUMAN. The earlier nerves disappeared as old-fashioned fear and panic rushed instead. From the adrenaline rushing her system, a scream wrenched from her mouth as the fall seemed to speed up.

A few villagers crowded the edge to see. Instead of watching the beloved shaman's daughter falling, they jumped back in fear and confusion upon finding her body rushing up in the center of a mini-tornado. It shot back into the air from the high winds, stopping out of reach. Her body stilled when she faced the villagers and those night sky blue eyes, showing she was marked for sacrificed, opened. Forgetting every bit of mannerism she was SUPPOSED to know, a hand shot out in desperation for her father.

"PAPA!" She urgently shouted, leaning forward a little.

The shaman rushed past the people and looked to the yard distance. It was too far to reach, but he had no INTENTION of saving his daughter. Lord of Tenku was taking her, as they planned. "Daughter! Do not be afraid! Be strong! Remember everything you were taught!"

What she was taught... 'That's right.' Her hands tightly clasped together, eyes squeezing shut as she prayed. What was she DOING? Asking for help of the villagers?? 'Lord of Tenku...protect me...'

The winds picked up, but Stardust didn't move from her stance. Dirt and sand from the ground below was quickly assimilated into the vortex, blocking her from view. Slowly, it shrunk in width and evaporated. The people gasped and looked in awe and wonder.

She was GONE.

~*~*~

When those dark blue eyes opened, she found herself in a dank, dark, grey-looking room. It had no form, save for a very light fog in the area. Her eyes shot open as she quickly scrambled to her feet. Wide eyes looked around. Where WAS she!? Slim hands extended as she took a few experimental steps. There was no danger in falling or bumping into anything...

She brought a hand to her face and gently bit a finger. She winced from the pain, finding it WASN'T a dream. Then...

"Where AM I?"

"_My HOME._" A wind came from nowhere, gentle and warm. Hands touched her head as amazed eyes looked to the moving fog. That VOICE...a soothing tenor she heard in her HEAD. She gulped and tried to remember she was in a powerful god's home.

Her eyes looked around the area again. "Are you...Lord of Tenku??" She breathed.

An impatient sigh moved the wind and fog again. This time, there was a chill instead of warmth. "_Why do you humans CALL me your LORD?? I am NO such thing._"

Her hands clenched in anger. How DARE this upstart deny their god! "Imposter!" She shouted, taking a step forward. "How DARE you call yourself the mighty Lord of Tenku?? LIES! Insulting my clan's god like that! Come out and SHOW yourself, you coward!"

Another sigh chilled the air. This one as if its patience were being tested. "_You want to see what I LOOK like? I HAVE no form, unlike the OTHERS. But we can assume HUMAN stances..._"

A vortex whipped her clothes toward it. She steadied herself, against the pulling wind and watched with wide eyes as the blur of a body formed. When the wind stopped, a man stood in full, blue armor. "Is THIS what you wanted to see?"

She gasped and took a step back in shock. The Tenku insignia was on his armor! NO ONE had that except... In a blur, she dropped to the ground and bowed before the god she mocked.

Lord of Tenku sighed and rolled his eyes. "Get UP." He impatiently ordered. The voice was the same, but didn't move the wind or echo in her head.

Quickly, her head shook. She just insulted her god...her MASTER! What would he do NOW?? Would he punish her? Bring bad luck to her clan? Destroy her SOUL?? A shiver stole up her body.

The armor slowly evaporated with his thoughts, leaving the young man in a white and dark blue covering. He stood above and looked to her huddled form, armored hands on armored hips. A small sweatdrop formed as he finally gave her leg a VERY gentle nudge. Did she fall ASLEEP or something?? "Hey... You awake down there?" Her black head nodded, but she still didn't move. He gave a long suffering sigh and idly scratched his head, blowing at the stubborn forelock in his eyes. "Why don't you ANSWER me? You're allowed to SPEAK, you know."

Her head shook negative again. "NO ONE is allowed to talk to a god unless given permission." She tightly whispered.

A larger sweatdrop appeared and a hand slapped his face with a look of pain. "You PEOPLE and your RULES! Where did you come UP with that??"

Not allowing herself to be swayed with this strange god's ways, she stayed rooted. Her mind was filled with bewilderment and questions, a lot of them over this masquerader's origin and behavior, and her training. WHY was she being taken so LIGHTLY?? She was his servant, but he had yet to order her to do anything OR bother to formally introduce himself.

She'd heard STORIES during her teachings that OTHER tribal gods branded their insignias into a servant's FOREHEAD to mark them. She wondered if THIS god was like any of the ones she heard about, but discarded that thought. There was no NEED. Though many of her clan had black hair, their eyes were BROWN. Lord of Tenku did more than brand her BODY, he marked her before she was even BORN.

A quiet rustle from his subarmor sounded as he kneeled in front of her. His eyes almost amusingly locked with the top of her head. A small smirk appeared. "You're only going to do anything I COMMAND you to, AREN'T you?" The only thing she did was give an agreeing nod. ONE thing was sure, her clan certainly trained her to be SUBORDINATE. That didn't sound like anything GOOD if he was STUCK with her...

"Look up." He ordered.

With a furrowed brow at his simple command, Stardust did as he said and found herself inches from amused dark blue eyes and light blue hair. Her eyes widened as far as they'd go and she instinctively jerked backwards with a cry. Her face flamed as she quickly tried to assume a more dignified stance, trying to keep from showing anything. Even though, if her lord DECREE it, she would give herself to him. Anything to please him...

He watched as she primly sat on her heels, hands in her lap. Her eyes were squeezed shut. A brow rose at that, but he discarded it. Probably ANOTHER rule of some kind. Now that the fun was over, he stood and extended a hand. His throat cleared to gain her attention when she didn't open her eyes. After another short pause, he sighed and the wind blew.

"Open your eyes." One slowly peeked open and she looked to his hand, but not his face. "Is there a REASON you won't look me in the eye? And ANSWER me."

She gulped, wondering if she made him mad. An angry god was a VENGEFUL god and NOT someone you wanted to cross. "It...it's FORBIDDEN to look a god in the eyes..." She hesitantly whispered.

Deep blue rolled above only momentarily before he reached down and took one of her hands. Being careful to keep from yanking her arm out of its socket with his armor's strength, he pulled the girl to her feet with a startled gasp. He let go and stood in front of her, arms crossing when her head remained bowed. Already tiring of ordering her around, his hand moved and lightly gripped her chin, tilting it toward him. Her eyes remained tightly shut, but her brow was upturned and he could feel her trembling oh so slightly.

"I don't CARE about your tribe's rules." He quietly uttered, not letting go. "I'm TELLING you to open your eyes and look at me. If you DON'T; consider this an order then."

Her eyes slowly fluttered and locked with deep blue; as deep as hers. She bit her inner lip, hands fidgeting. She knew it was against over a decade of instilled rules, but if her lord didn't care for her rules, maybe he wouldn't PUNISH her. She fought not to take a step back. "Then...you're not ANGRY with me?"

He gave a small grin and casually walked a few foot into the mist. "Your tribe is SEVERELY disillusioned. I am NOT a god, or a lord. I am NOTHING that powerful. The animals your clan worships HAVE no special powers, except what they evolved with to survive. With ANY clan, the only beings of power, that I'M aware of anyway, are the five of us. And even WE are not powerful enough to be called gods. We are merely nature deities who serve OUR creator." He stopped a small distance away and twisted at the waist. "Do you understand so far?" He queried.

Her body stood there in a timid stance, despite the finery she had on. Her head shook. His eyes closed with a small sigh, knowing he'd have to SHOW her. Turning to face her, a hand swung in a wide arc. An invisible blur followed his hand...a small twinkle sparkling after a brief pause. The fog vanished, whatever mysterious light in the place dimming to blackness.

She thickly swallowed, trying to still her trembling. Her lord vanished with her eyesight and she hesitated to close the gap to locate him. "M...my...lord?" She whispered, wrapping both arms around her torso. Try as she might to stand strong and remind herself where she was, she was starting to get frightened. She couldn't even see her hands in front of her face!

"_Look around you..._"

That echoing tenor reached inside her head, startling her. But she did as commanded and gasped in surprise at the millions of stars that surrounded her vision. They were even UNDERNEATH her! Her eyes widened as she took a step backward, fearing she was in space!

"_Don't be afraid... You are quite safe. I merely changed the room to show you my realm._"

She looked around at the stars directly in front of her. They were EVERYWHERE! Her hand slowly moved and loosely fisted one. They glowed like fireflies... The glow didn't waver behind her flesh and she gave a childlike giggle. "Are we inside your home?" She queried, too lost in this beauty to remember her manners.

"_I don't NEED a home. I simply EXIST._" He answered, watching her. Every quiet breath she exhaled blurred the magical image in front of her. But at least she didn't ACT like she was moments ago. "_Ever since the Earth was created, I have existed._"

"Because it was YOU who made the Earth." She proudly answered. She beamed, like a child giving the right answer. Her gaze looked around, as if to see him.

"_How do you FIGURE?_" If he possessed a head, he'd be shaking it. But it wasn't really HER fault for being educated in fifteen years of lies...

"'With a thought, using mighty powers, Lord of Tenku created the Earth and every living thing...even down to the tiniest blade of grass. He created the moon and Earth to coexist together, to help keep order when He was unable to watch EVERYTHING. His eye and power extend into the vast solar system, creating what he deemed worthy for life'. That was the first thing taught to me when I was old enough to understand." She answered.

"_So you think you KNOW me...is THAT it?_" He sarcastically muttered. "_You speak VERY little truth. I didn't make ANYTHING. It IS true my realm is space...but whatever is created is none of MY doing. I merely WATCH and LEARN. I do NOT possess the power of life, but INTELLECT...which you seem to hold very LITTLE of right now. I am the form of air because I NEED no form to survive. I am conscious thought. I am eons old, like my brothers. YOU, my dear Stardust, should just FORGET everything you were taught. It is blasphemy._"

She stood amidst the stars, in what she THOUGHT was a god's home, and felt her eyes water. What this man was saying...COULDN'T be true! She held back sobs and almost wildly shook her head.

"NO!...that can't...BE." Hands clutched part of her dress, as if her chest hurt. What he was denying...was the entire reason she was ALIVE. "But...you watch over my clan! Protect us in the mountainous lands and give us life-giving AIR!..." Teeth bit her lip as the fists loosened. Slowly, her legs lowered her to the ground and she sat, absently staring at a star near her face. "I was BORN for you...you marked me with my blue eyes... I am a sacrifice of the mighty Lord of Tenku..."

The wind slowly blew as he sighed. "_I am sorry to have to TELL you this...especially when I learned of what those shaman intended on doing before you were born... But my brothers and I NEVER involve ourselves with the affairs of ANY mammal. We simply keep order. I know, had I NOT saved you, that you would've died needlessly. And both creator AND myself couldn't stand for that._"

Another sigh moved her braids, feeling a little guilty and frustrated. "_Human beings do and think what they WANT to. But their conscious is that of your TRUE creator and we dare not stifle that._"

The stars shifted and clumped together in front of her. His form appeared from those stars, clothed in simple white, baggy garments. A wide strip of cloth was on his forehead. He kneeled and leaned down, lightly resting a slim hand on her knee. Those dark blue eyes looked up, devoid of any emotion...save one. Defeat. She was a woman who had fifteen years of teachings and strong beliefs destroyed in the matter of moments by a crass explanation.

He gave a kind smile. "Come... I will teach you something NEW to believe. The TRUE reason your Earth was created." Gently, he took a hand and stood, slowly getting her to stand as well. His hand let go of hers, extending amidst the stars. A bright yellow light shone from his fingertips and then planets accompanied the stars.

She blinked dull eyes as she looked. "This is...our solar system..." She whispered. In the center was the sun, every other planet and moon revolving at different speeds. It was magnificent to behold.

He nodded and walked to the Earth, halting its slow rotation. "Every sphere that you see had a life of its own at one point in time. Many of the planets are uninhabitable NOW...but in time they WILL be. Some already HAVE been, but that is a different story."

The system disappeared, the Earth remaining. "This planet, though you might not believe it, is alive. It exists through life and death of plants and animals. Animal conscious is ITS conscious. Human consciousness is result of millennia in evolution. EVERYTHING evolves."

The Earth sphere changed to a circular view of a forest. "Time is this result." As if undoing the fabric of life, the forest quickly UNgrew at rapid speed. Soon, no trees were left; just flat land and sand. "What you saw in mere seconds took tens of thousands of years." His eyes left the vision to meet hers. "Do you understand so far?"

She looked at him and blinked. Part of her DID...but it still seemed too farfetched. An ironic twist for a human sacrifice standing around the magic of Tenku. "I...I don't know. I...THINK so..."

His eyes went back to the sphere. "I will continue then."

The sphere's view changed to a globe of water, small particles seen floating in it. "After this sphere gained its shape, Suiko became primary. HIS power spanned the globe, watching over the afterbirth of this planet. He watched over the creations that first developed; amoeba. Earth's first infant conscious. After millions of years Suiko's total reign submitted more and more to Kongo as Korin and Rekka dried up the water. Land defined oceans, soon making amoeba take a different roll. Those were the first land animals. As the Earth became more defined with Suiko and Kongo, of plants and animals, its consciousness also aged. But the Earth was still VERY young, unlike its sons. Evolution helps with this."

Once again, their eyes met in the pause. "Every animal possesses basic instincts. Eat, sleep, drink, mate, and survival. All animals evolved from that one amoeba. Human beings, though they possess more intellect, still evolved from this."

A slim finger pointed to the picture of the amoeba. "Do you understand?"

Her eyes stared at the palm-sized image, transfixed with this new idea. "A little better, yes." Her eyes lifted and locked with blue. "But how were you and your...brothers created then?"

A half smile appeared as his hand hovered over the sphere, changing the image. "The Earth started as a star in this system. ALL the planets did. Rekka's power was used as it enlarged. Rekka hardened to Kongo and dried. This process was repeated HUNDREDS of times until Suiko emerged and covered everything. Korin was born from Rekka's hot temperatures. The hotter the fire, the brighter the lava."

An image of fire, water, Earth, and light encompassed the globe. "Our conscious is on a higher level than animal. It is alongside the Earth's. We exist as a symbiotic, and sometimes destructive, unit to expand and strengthen our creator's conscious. We helped create this globe, but as our elements shaped the Earth, our consciousness was born on this planet. The Earth is our mother and to keep it going with its evolution, we guard this planet and watch it. We keep order when order is needed in times of destruction. But that is rare. Though everything lives and dies and feeds off one another for survival, life is still precious. When something is CONTINUOUSLY killed, we decide the best action to take."

"Is that why my village has been plagued with so many bad things?" She asked. "Because the shamans intended on sacrificing me?"

His head shook. "No. Those small things happen because nature HAPPENS. NOTHING in nature is ever certain and the disease, drought, and hunting was just what happened these past seasons. I was not punishing you, and your clan had done nothing wrong. Those who can't survive...die. That is the way of life."

She absently nodded and thoughtfully chewed on a nail. So many new questions burned in her head, but she didn't know which to ask FIRST. MUCH of her mind already knew what he was talking about with life and death. Things that were born served a purpose of their own intent in life, but that intent was their own to know. Some of her mind was wondering more of the Earth's creation process, just HOW it could exist from a STAR. Did the will of the planet create something from the star? Did that mean that EVERY star had a mind of its own? That was an interesting thought to ponder.

Letting go of her lower lip, she hesitantly locked eyes with Tenku. "...So...what happens to me NOW?"

"I bring you back home." He answered, like the answer was obvious. Done with the magical picture, the fog and dim light returned with a thought.

Her gaze wildly looked around at the room. She was going BACK?! NO! "But!..." Her gaze turned from absently gazing around to his form, but he vanished. Turned back to air no doubt.

She sighed. "But...but I was born as a SACRIFICE! My entire clan thinks I'm DEAD! Why bring me BACK? Can I not stay with YOU??"

"_You are standing inside a star, manipulated from my magic to keep you alive. You do not BELONG here. I am not SUPPOSED to take care of you and keep you like a pet. You are a human being. You belong on EARTH. I am returning you to the plateau you were taken from._"

Her gaze lowered in defeat, shoulders drooping. There was NO way to talk him out of it, as she feared. That even, echoing voice was final. "Then...what'll happen to me when I DO return? I'm supposed to be DEAD! How do you think my family is going to REACT when they SEE me??"

"_That is something YOU will have to deal with. That isn't my concern. If I step in and explain things, everything will get WORSE. Your shaman won't believe me, just as YOU originally didn't. They're too stuck in their ways to accept change. You are different because everything was taught on your blind acceptance. You know a LITTLE truth about our mother Earth, and that helped to open your eyes. If you explain your whereabouts, that's YOUR business. But you are going BACK now._"

Before she could say anything else in her defense, the fog moved toward her with the wind directing it. The same vortex swirled around her. The wind was so intense she couldn't breathe.

'No...please... Don't make me go back...' She mentally pleaded. He didn't KNOW what he was DOING by sending her back!

When she was released, her eyes peeked open and widened upon seeing the majestic night sky twinkling back down.

"Lord Tenku...no, just Tenku...I wished there was SOMETHING I could've said to make you let me stay..."

Though she was branded a sacrifice, truth be known, she WANTED to stay with him. Not as just a servant from her clan... It was something MORE... SOMEHOW...

With a sigh, she started down the well-worn trail, back to her village. Her mind whirled. How was she going to explain THIS??


	2. Part 2

Stopping at the end of a bluff next to the plateau her city rested on, her eyes misted upon seeing it. Home never looked more beautiful. Even though their clan was only a few dozen in numbers and the homes weren't anything fancy, there were loved ones and friends living there. A smile graced her face.

'Home...'

Her clan; the mountain tribe. Her father Miran and mother Ko-Ko. As her heart picked up pace, so did her step.

How was it possible to feel this happy, when before, she always thought of the plateau as an abode to harbor herself until the sacrifice. But the sacrifice never truly HAPPENED, so now she could be a normal girl. The thought lightened her step even more, helping her to push past pine trees and brambles of the fall season.

She didn't know what to expect upon returning to the main gates. Part of her mind was just so elated to return inside the outer walls. But that little niggling in the back of her mind told her to be careful. That little...TINY voice in the back of her head.

The happy pleasure rushed through her veins as she hurried up the trails, that smile still on her face. It widened upon seeing the two warriors who threw her off the cliff, standing at the entrance with spears. "Umoh! Yatta!" She called, arms waving in greeting.

Instantly, Umoh's spear pointed in her direction. "HALT! State your business stranger!"

Yatta's voice sounded in the opposite direction, giving a cry that brought other warriors to the opening. They brought drawn bows, aimed at her.

"Umoh? Yata? Kero? Tridor?" Those arms dropped as she quickly paused in visible view of the tribe. Nearly all of the woman and children stood around the top of the outer wall, watching. She looked to everyone with mild confusion. Didn't anyone RECOGNIZE her??

The shaman came out minutes later, aided by guards. Her eyes landed on Miran and she gasped. Tears stung her eyes at finding her mother near him. "Miran! Ko-Ko!" She cried, quickly swiping tears from her cheeks.

Miran paused and peered down. "Bring me more light!" He commanded.

Several young boys ran back for torches.

Accompanied with three of the guards, Miran walked a few feet out of the outer wall's main opening. He continued on when five boys ran up with torches and held them as high as their young arms would go. His aged eyes squinted in the shorter distance. He gasped and quickly shouted a chant in the dialect of Lord of Tenku.

When his hands finished signing, an accusing finger pointed to her. "Begone foul demon! Spirits depart and leave us in peace! Good spirits come to me and banish this mocking form of the daughter of Ko-Ko!" Gasps and murmurs followed. Ko-Ko gave a cry and ran down, halted by two warriors' hands.

"Stardust!!" She shouted, tears streaming down her eyes. Motherly instinct to see and protect her daughter overrode all rules about getting near spirits and saying the dead's name. She struggled against the restraints, to no avail.

"Silence Ko-Ko!" Miran shouted, looking panicked and horrified. His hands repeated the chant, his voice murmuring the prayer. When he finished, his hand rested on her shoulder. The warriors let her go when she stilled. "You know the rules."

Her longing eyes swung to his. "But-"

"SILENCE."

Letting go, he stepped forward, digging into a pouch at his waist. He pulled out a pure white feather and round onyx rock. Holy magic. He walked down alone, for everyone knew not to go near an exorcist ritual.

"But father...it's ME! I'm alive! I went to Tenku's home and SPOKE with him!" She explained, a little confused at his behavior. Didn't Miran trust his own eyes?

"Nonsense! The daughter of Ko-Ko vanished in front of the entire village three nights ago!" Miran denied. The onyx rock in his hand stopped on her forehead. 

"This stone will banish the evil spirit before us!" He loudly announced. "Lord of Tenku...help this shaman and quickly absorb the energy of this spirit and let her trouble us no more!"

The rock tapped on her forehead three times; the white feather circling over her raven head. Stardust still remained, much to Miran's confused embarrassment. The rock and feather slowly pulled away. "Eh? You're NOT a haunting spirit?"

She only sighed at his behavior, suddenly finding it utterly silly. Deep blue rose to the warriors behind Miran. "Someone throw down their knife!" She ordered.

"Are you CRAZY?" A bystander shouted. Her eyes tried to search the person out, but was unable. "And let you kill our beloved shaman??"

As if realizing this 'spirit' MUST be an enemy, a few guards inched forward with raised spears.

She fought another sigh, but spread her hands in a gesture of peace. "EVERYONE knows that spirits of the dead cannot BLEED. If I prove you wrong, will you believe my words?"

Miran searched Stardust's eyes. There was an edge to the voice he'd never heard before. His eyes thoughtfully narrowed, but he turned and looked to Umoh, nodding.

"I will handle the knife to keep this unknown from enchanting our eyes."

She heaved a sigh and scratched her head with a look that said she was losing her patience. "REALLY father..." She muttered, shaking her head.

Umoh withdrew a knife from his belt and with calculating eyes, tossed it into the air. It wedged in the hard dirt a foot from Miran's toes.

After pulling the knife from the ground, Miran gave Stardust a hard look. "I don't know WHAT to believe." He hissed. "But all I know is...my daughter would NEVER be this disrespectful! Hold out your arm...palm down."

She did as instructed, a bit of hurt flashing in her eyes. Disrespectful...was she REALLY?? Or...did Tenku just open her EYES??

Quickly, the blade swiped over her forearm, drawing her to the situation. She winced and clenched her hand against the burning. She watched the blood gather and threaten to fall over before quickly raising her arm to the crowd. The trickle tickled the hairs on her arm as it slowly went to her elbow. The proof to everyone she WAS still alive.

Shocked murmurings and gasps followed her movement. After solemnly looking to the crowd, deep blue met her father's shocked eyes. "Do you finally believe that I'm who I SAY I am?" She asked, bringing her mouth to the three inch cut.

"It...CAN'T be you!" Miran breathed. His attention was drawn to Ko-Ko stopping at his side.

Mother and daughter evenly stared at each other for what seemed eternity. Brown to dark blue. Stardust's arm slowly lowered from her mouth, the blood gathering at the injured skin once again. As if in a trance, Ko-Ko-'s hand reached up and cupped her daughter's chin, slowly turning it either way. As if looking for confirmation.

After a few seconds of looking at both sides, the hand dropped. Stardust looked at her mother with wondering eyes, finding tears. But...of JOY?

"I'm relieved to see you're alright Starry." Ko-Ko whispered, giving her daughter's childhood name.

Her eyes watered with a smile. "Momma..." The two embraced tightly, connecting two souls of women.

The moment was broken by an old woman's voice, screaming amongst bystanders. "WITCH!! This is a child of the underworld!"

The two broke apart and looked to the throng in shock. Witches were feared most, even over a god's wrath. "Lord of Tenku sent her back because she lost faith during the sacrifice! It TAINTED her and turned her evil!"

"My daughter is NOT a WITCH!" Ko-Ko harshly defended.

"LIES! Already she has tainted the wife of Miran by touching her! She must not be allowed to touch our beloved shaman!"

Everything seemed to speed up after that. A few of the villagers quickly ran down and yanked Ko-Ko from her. Umoh and Yatta, only two years her senior...people she knew her whole life, pointed their spears inches from her.

She gave them an open, largely shocked look. It turned horrified upon finding fear and shock in their eyes. They were serious...

Her arm quickly rose upon instinct after a rock harshly landed on her shoulder. Another struck the cut, forcing her to grit her teeth to keep from crying out.

As she was drug back to the village, Ko-Ko struggled against the hands on her arms. "STARDUST!" She cried, worry and horror in her voice. She feared for her only child as another rock hit her leg, another to her stomach. She was appalled that the people she lived with, and called family, accused her daughter of witchcraft!

"Mother!" She cried back, taking an involuntary step backwards. Both arms protectively curled around her head as a rock, what FELT like the size of her fist, sharply collided with her elbow.

They were coming faster, with more strength. Her arms peeked open and met those of her father's as Umoh and Yatta drug him from the line of fire. "Father! Tell them to STOP!" She was forced to cover her face as another rock hurled for it. Her eyes squeezed shut, but she couldn't get rid of that look in his eyes. Shock. Disbelief... As if he couldn't believe she was a witch, even though the believing CONVICTION was in his eyes. "Please... STOP everyone!"

In last minute desperation, her arms threw from her face in a defenseless gesture, her pleading eyes looking to everyone huddled just inside the outer wall. Afraid.

"It's ME! STARDUST! I am NOT a witch!"

A rock flew, higher than some, and struck her chin. With a cry of pain, she toppled backwards. More, sharp, jagged stones fell and hit her body as she curled in fetal position to protect herself. Cries of pain and frustration were muffled behind the safety of her arms. Her body burned as the skin broke from being repeatedly struck; but no more than the betrayed tears in her eyes.

'Run.' A voice suddenly, calmly announced.

It was her voice, the voice of safety and reason. Tears touched her arms as she choppily got to her feet and painstakingly ran back to the pine forest. A final rock struck her on the back of her once well-braided hair, almost knocking her unconscious. But she stumbled on, determined to stay alive rather than be stoned to death.

As she limped into the darkness, tears falling and a hand clutching a deeply bruised arm, a loud cheer met her ears. She instinctually stopped and turned, biting her lip. It was the sound of a people that thought they did the right thing... Harshly swallowing past the lump in her throat and pain in her heart, anguished eyes looked to the retreating torches.

Then she was alone. No loving mother or wise father. No home or place to call her own. No small tribe who once respected and loved her. As she respected and loved THEM. All gone...except the ornate, blood-splattered clothes on her back and her name. More tears fell as defeat weighed her down. Her head drooped, teeth clenching from a shiver at the cold night air that bumped her skin and annoyed her injuries. Her entire body hurt, but was overshadowed by a quick amount of anger that made her want to hurt something. She'd done NOTHING to them...yet they still judged her and cast her out.

All on their BELIEFS.

Her shoulders slumped, getting a small grimace. No. She couldn't blame someone for something she so recently believed. Dull, sad eyes looked to the dark village, save for a few torches at the front gate. They were still cautious. She knew she couldn't stay in this forest. By morning, all the men would search this place to flush her from here for good. With a downcast head, empty tears falling, she turned and trudged away from a life she once knew.

~*~*~

She didn't travel but to the edge of one of the mountains when she was forced to stop. The dull, throbbing pain was too much. Amidst shelter of pine trees in the dark, she slumped to the ground and pulled her legs up for warmth. In the quiet, her muffled sobs split the air. Anguished, heart-wrenching sobs.

The cries of defeat.

At length, her tear-streaked face looked to the night sky through a break in the canopy. "What do I do...NOW?" She choked out.

Tears fell down the sides of her face as she rested a physically and emotionally tired head against the prickly bark. She was tired, and hungry, and thirsty. Her heart was bleeding with no end in sight. There was nothing LEFT for her. Her eyes dropped to the ground.

"_It's a SHAME what happened to you..._"

Her head wildly jerked around, not failing to notice the echo in her head.

"_But a pretty thing such as yourself shouldn't cry._"

Hands quickly scrubbed her face dry, knowing she was in a Lord's presence Whether or not that name was TRUE, she was going to call them that until she gained answers. "Who's there?? Tenku??"

"_No...I am what your tribe would call Lord of Kongo._"

She dumbly blinked, the hand scrubbing her eyes stilling. "Kongo?" She breathed.

She quickly stood and nearly fell over from the forgotten pain and numbness from her position. A hand went to the tree she was leaning against for support.

"Careful!" A hand gently grabbed her upper arm, getting a strangled cry upon touching one of the many bruises and cuts. "Sorry. You're really cut up..."

During the VERY slowly lessening pain, she squinted an eye open through tightly closed eyes and clenched teeth. Who she saw in the close distance was someone around her age. And Tenku's...if he HAD an age... The face near hers wasn't as streamlined as Tenku's, but his eyes were a deep color. Dark, shaggy hair was pushed up by an indistinguishable-colored bandana. From what she could see, he was handsome.

"Thank you..." She mumbled, gingerly helped to the ground. "Why are you HERE?" Despite the pain in her body, she resumed her previous stance and looked at Kongo as he sat cross-legged on the ground.

"Why are YOU here??" He countered, holding her gaze in the dark. She didn't answer, just blinked in confusion. "I MEAN...I know your tribe's customs and not only do I know your problem this night, I ALSO know you should've been killed almost four days ago." 

Her gaze dropped to her drawn knees. "Tenku saved me..." She quietly answered.

Kongo sighed. "Or threw you into WORSE." A hand scratched the back of his head in frustration. "Did Tenku...talk to you?"

She sullenly nodded. "And sent me back. Only to be exiled for something I'm NOT."

"Then we'll have to DO something about that then." He answered, standing.

She looked up with wide eyes to his darkened face when he extended a hand.

He heaved another sigh, partially at HER. "Look. If Tenku told you ANYTHING, it's that we RARELY get involved unless necessary. Especially with PEOPLE. The human mind is a tricky thing and that's why we usually don't show our powers or appear to others. Tenku didn't know the unbalance he created by saving you. Although he DID the right thing...this is the result."

His hand suddenly dropped, his vision shooting upwards. "Did you HEAR me, Tenku??"

"_Yea, yea. I HEARD your pretty little speech._" Came that echoing voice. She shivered as the cold wind blew her disheveled braids. "_And I saw what HAPPENED. So did Korin and Rekka. They were there as well. Their attention was tuned in as soon as my name was mentioned._"

"Then why didn't you DO something??" Kongo retorted, extending his hand again. She took it and carefully stood, wrapping her arms around her torso for warmth. "I mean...you were the one that STARTED it all."

There was a large gust of wind that quickly died down, leaving Tenku's human form in its place. In the dark, she could make out that same, odd, white outfit from their first meeting.

"You need to calm down. The only reason you're this riled up is due to your kanji."

Kongo's lips pursed in a comical way as he nearly bristled. "And you're telling me what you saw DOESN'T aggravate you about Gaia??" He shot out, arms smugly crossing...knowing he was right. Though Kongo and Gaia were often mistaken for the same thing, Tenku housed his mother in the universe. Kongo was the body for her conscious, but Tenku gave her a place to belong.

"Tampering with Gaia like they keep doing is only going to hurt us ALL."

"You think **I **don't KNOW that? But who are WE to judge? The five of us have seen lands and times humans NEVER have. Even if humans kill each other off, life will still go on." Tenku explained.

Kongo watched with no small bought of irritation as Tenku walked to the nearest tree and leaned against it, crossing his arms almost nonchalantly. "And make Gaia SUFFER. Is THAT what you WANT??"

Tenku sighed and the wind blew around them. "You KNOW that all of us are protective of Gaia in our own way. I don't like seeing her maturation slow any more than YOU. But overreacting like this isn't going to solve our problem any FASTER."

"_Not to mention...you're letting the poor girl...FREEZE to death._" A new voice announced.

Both elements turned human looked to the canopy and gave a confused blink.

"Korin??" Kongo asked, scratching his head in confusion.

"What're YOU doing here??" Tenku asked his opposite.

How was KORIN able to speak NOW?? It was pitch black outside! The sun didn't come up for a little yet! Korin shouldn't have any POWER!

"_The...stars. But...still can't talk well...with you three...hiding from the light..._"

Nodding, Kongo silently waved Stardust to follow him, a disarming smile on his face. His eyes briefly roamed her form in trepidation as she valiantly tried to hide a limp.

He turned and kept in step as he walked backwards. "You're still in pain. Need some help?"

The hand holding a throbbing arm quickly shifted as she crossed her arms to throw the elemental off and only appear cold. Even though she WAS, the cold helped numb her skin to the pain...though the goosebumps on her body weren't helping!

"I'll manage." She sheepishly mumbled. "Thank you for offering though." She gave a small, polite bow.

Kongo gave her a strange look, but shrugged and turned around.

Both Kongo and Stardust stopped outside the canopy to find a barrage of stars shining amongst a quarter moon. "Better?" Kongo asked.

Tenku held back and leaned against a tree trunk. Though he wouldn't be able to hear Korin as well as the others, it was the price he paid. His power was space; infinite nothing and comforting dark. One would dim their power by being in either light or dark. Though the stars were in space, the dark blanket extinguished much of their light. It allowed JUST enough for the opposites to converse in their elemental form.

"_It's enough until dawn._" Korin answered.

Tenku gave an almost absent nod and crossed his arms, eyes closed to listen. Tenku knew what Korin was saying. Dawn or dusk was THE closest hour when light and dark existed together, allowing both elementals to converse to the height of their power.

"_So...what do you intend to do NOW...Tenku?_"

Tenku looked to the stars on the horizon and raised a human brow. "What're you implying?" Those dark blue eyes narrowed a little. "I don't intend on doing ANYTHING. YOU know that."

"But you ALREADY did something!" Kongo shot out, pointing an accusing finger at Tenku. "You STARTED this whole mess by interfering and saving this girl in the FIRST place. And now that you started the rock rolling, you don't want to stop it or change its course."

"_**I **certainly don't want to be...responsible in picking the...pieces up._" Korin added. "_Use your kanji...and help us think of a...SOLUTION._"

Tenku sighed and rested his head as far forward as it'd go.

Stardust watched him from her shivering position under the stars. His chosen figure was reed-like in appearance, even if those odd, baggy garments throw the eye off. When his eyes opened under blue sky hair, her attention quickly she away to avoid further embarrassment.

Deep blue found Lord of Kongo in the near identical position, save for the lord of land and rock was in a seemingly favored cross-legged position. She eyed this new form, intrigued as the style of clothes. The bandana turned out to be yellow with a little help from the stars as luminescence. A medium blue, baggy sleeved shirt adorned his torso. Odd, thick red ribbons were tied at his shoulders in an almost feminine way. But she knew those twin ropes had to stand for SOMETHING... White, grossly baggy pants adorned the pair; feet bare. As with Tenku, white bandages wrapped up nearly to their collarbones. How odd that those strips served as an inner shirt, even if the other one Kongo and Tenku wore were tied with sashes at the waist. There was still a slit down the chest, giving away little...but an easy eye distraction on their attractive build.

She fought a blush, even if it warmed her a tad.

It seemed the moon changed position, but still all was quiet. She hadn't moved from the spot, even if her body was still pained, and she was both hungry and thirsty. Exhaustion was starting to creep up, dragging her lids down. But she didn't move, as though a spell was woven the second her human-form companions stopped moving.

After the moon seemed to shift even further, Tenku's frustrated sigh blue the cold night wind around her. "This is hopeless." He answered.

Kongo looked up from his perch on the ground. "I can't think of anything either." He quietly agreed. Kongo also sighed, a hand going through his hair. His deep eyes looked to the stars. "The sun will rise before too much longer..."

"_Then my brothers...return to your true forms and let's all think of something in the meantime. The only one unknowledgeable is Suiko._"

"I'll tell him." Kongo answered. The earth suddenly rose up and surrounded his form. The ground fell back with gravity guiding it. When the split second occurrence stopped, the ground was smooth.

Kongo turned back to his original form.

She watched with no small amount of awe. Wide eyes blinked. One would think her a little less frazzled after her brief time with Tenku. But Tenku was simply surrounded by swirling mist winds and vanished when the mists parted. Such a thing as watching a man being engulfed by earth was QUITE shocking.

She gave a sudden yawn, quickly yanking both head and eyes up before she fell. A quick step was taken to be sure of that.

"_Brother...before you leave...is there something you can do for the poor girl?_"

Tenku looked to the horizon with another sigh. The wind blew, making her shiver and goosebump. She fought a wince at the brief return of dull pain. "You and your kanji." He mumbled.

"_There's nothing wrong with courtesy._" Korin almost amusingly defended.

Tenku gave a brief smile before donning a more serious look. "Kongo...I need your help."

Within seconds, as if having never left, a tall mound of dirt popped up and fell to the ground, leaving a clean and standing Kongo in its place. "Did you need something important brother? I was talking to Suiko."

"Can you make a tall, bowl-shaped structure for Stardust to stay in for tonight? Make the walls tall enough to keep most of the wind out. I'll not stop my powers just for a few hours."

"Easy." Kongo replied. "Stand a few more paces over." He gently ordered.

After she moved, Kongo's hand rose into the air, bringing up four dirt walls. She gave a surprised cry as her dress whipped around. Clutching her arms tighter, she tried to maintain balance.

Her gaze looked to the walls and above. The tip was inches above her head, but not TOO tall that she'd get buried if she tired to get out by breaking the walls down. Just outside the wall, an incredible wind blew and then a large pile of autumn leaves collapsed over her head. She gave a startled cry and instinctually covered her face with her hands to keep from getting pieces in her eyes.

After the barrage stopped, she looked to find leaves up to her knees. It looked like a lot, but that was because she could touch both sides with her palms.

"You'll be safe in there and those leaves should keep you somewhat warm until the sun rises." She looked up and dumbly blinked upon finding Tenku's upper body resting on the lip of earth.

"How...how can you-"

He waved her question off. I'm air. "This form is created from wind and magic." His form evaporated, as if to prove his point.

"_Something will get figured out. For now...rest and regain your strength._"

Regain her strength?

She slumped to her knees, crunching a great deal of leaves in the process. This life was NOT how it was supposed to go... At the VERY least...she was SUPPOSED to be DEAD. Now that she knew of this life after being a sacrifice, she almost wished for death. If only her will to live wasn't so strong...

With exhaustion, hunger, pain, thirst, loneliness, sadness, rejection, and longing for something to comfort her, arms slowly moved the leaves to cover her body. After managing to burrow herself to the bottom, the leaves up to her chin, she leaned against the dirt wall upon finding it solid. She looked to the night sky and caught a glimpse of stars through the dying canopy. Sadness choked her and a tear welled, falling to her cheek. Tenku...was he ALWAYS this cold?...

With a mournful sigh, her eyes closed to the image of her mother running down the path to her. Another tear fell before she almost instantly dropped into blissful unconsciousness.


	3. Part 3

The dawn parted; and the sky's light shone further into the hole, alighting her face. With a quiet moan at the disturbance, she rolled over with hopes of going back to sleep. Leaves crunched and her eyes peeked open. She looked around at the four walls, then the piles of leaves. It took a minute to recall everything and wipe the blank, confused look from her face. Her eyes looked to the open and breathed in the crisp, morning air. As she stood and stretched, the leaves fell from her arms, swiping dew on her skin. A small smile appeared as she brushed her arms dry. Even through the tall walls, water still seeped through. 

Inhaling another breath, her body stiffened as she easily broke through the wall, tired of being cooped up.

It wasn't the best way to escape her temporary home. Her white dress was severely dotted with brown splotches. Her hair, already worn down by time and stuck with leaves over the night, was now covered in dirt. She was sure her face was covered as well. It was surely felt on her arms as well as her legs.

As she brushed the dirt from her arms, her vision looked up. Eyes widened in shock and embarrassment. Her arms stilled. She was unsure whether or not having dirt on her face to hide the stain on her cheeks was a good thing. As she harshly swallowed, her eyes pulled away from ancient violet orbs of Korin.

"Good, you're up." He answered, not moving from what looked like a meditative stance.

When she snuck another peek as she brushed herself off, she almost SWORE those of his were amused.

"I could've called Kongo to take the walls down, you know."

Hands reached for her hair and started combing through her braids. "I didn't know you were there." She mumbled, staring intensely at the hands combing the long locks.

"Well, the five of us found a way to talk while you slept and there wasn't much to decide without talking to you as well." Korin explained. He eyed her once glamorous attire and tried to keep from smiling at how filthy she got herself.

Her eyes looked to Korin as he stood in the sunlight. Some type of deep blue armor covered part of his torso; gold-looking straps and purpose ribbons beautifully adorning it. Over his shoulders rested more bulky armor to his elbows. More shiny blue metal plates rested over his forearms. The same white clothing that Tenku had on rested underneath Korin's interesting and odd armor. Why he wore it though, she had no clue. The gold edging and straps complimented the god of light's hair extremely well, and the blue armor deepened his violet eyes to blue in a way.

Feeling thoroughly embarrassed and shamed for looking at the elemental, though THE first time she'd ever been able to see Korin's human form, her body abruptly turned and headed for the river she knew was nearby. A bath was DEFINITELY what she needed and wanted.

"Where are you going?" Korin asked.

Her gaze turned back to him, mouth opened to answer, but he was gone. She blinked.

"Behind you."

She immensely startled and spun around. Korin was indeed behind her, a wisp of a smile on his face. "How did you DO that?" She breathed in wonder.

Korin looked down with a little larger smile. "Light can travel faster than the human eye. I AM light. So...where are you going?"

Her hands pulled at the dress. "To the river. I need to clean up." She answered, her nose wrinkling.

Korin nodded and easily matched her pace. He needed to talk to Suiko again anyway.

The river was maybe a few yards wide and deep enough for someone to submerge themselves completely. Normally, she would've bathed naked, as was custom, but she was no longer surrounded by the familiar people of her tribe. She was at the mercy of elementals. It was a good thing her dress needed to be cleaned...

With a quick glance to Korin, she waded in and sharply gasped at the freezing cold. She would've stopped, if not for the need to get the grime off.

As Stardust headed in, a voice rang in the air. "_Korin..._"

Korin gave a small smile and nodded. His eyes briefly stopped on the bather as she wildly looked around. He gave a quiet, amused snort as Stardust quickly dunked her body into the water, as if someone would spy on her. "Suiko." He returned, stopping at the water's edge to sit in that same meditative stance.

"_Is this the girl in question?_"

"It is." Korin pleasantly agreed, nodding. "Will you come and introduce yourself?"

Stardust stared with extremely wide eyes at the water once going in one straight movement, now swirling upward mere feet away. Much like Tenku's whirlwind, she braced her body against the pull.

The water clumped together and formed a body before falling back to the rest of the water. She blinked and stared into the blue eyes of a dry Lord of Suiko. Remembering her manners, blue ducked as she timidly bowed. "S...Suiko..." She quietly greeted.

Suiko's kind face smiled back in greeting from his cross-legged stance on top of the water. Even though she was submerged to her neck and treading water, the ripples went under him without bobbing his position. "You're well-behaved." He congenially commented, gaining her attention. His eyes however, moved to Korin with a slightly raised brow. "At least the possibility is a good one. She has potential."

Stardust's brows shot up, but she was ignored as Suiko gracefully stood and walked on top of the river to Korin. His feet made no noise and barely rippled as he stepped from the shallows and to Kongo's land.

"Have you talked to her yet?" Suiko lowly asked.

"I wanted to wait until the six of us could talk more." Korin answered, looking to his elemental brother as Suiko sat.

Without warning, a mound of earth popped up and fell away to reveal Kongo in the same cross-legged position as his brothers. "But that won't be till dusk." Kongo quietly answered, sneaking a quick peek to the mortal. Stardust quickly whipped around, proving she'd see his arrival.

"Is this the right thing to do though?" Suiko almost uneasily asked.

"You haven't been around her as much as we've been able to." Korin reminded, his eyes closed. "We've all talked about this at great length and come up with many options. Tenku disagreed with the final of course, but he hasn't had to share his element before."

Korin's eyes opened as a hand thoughtfully rubbed his chin. "I suppose we'd ALL have objections... This has never happened to us before."

"But we're still responsible for her." Kongo quietly agreed.

"We're responsible for ALL of Gaia's creations..." Suiko thoughtfully muttered. The three sat in silence; heads bowed, hands clasped in contemplation.

When Stardust moved from floating on her back, her gaze rested on the elementals. They were still sitting in those meditative stances. Slowly treading water, her eyes watched them now that they weren't looking. In their colorful, magical outfits, the three truly looked like gods of their elements. She stared in a small mix of awe and wonder.

There was nothing she knew now it seemed, even though she studied them all her life. Though she studied Tenku mostly, it was impossible not to learn about the rest. The legends and tales...all the customs and ways of honoring their supreme divinity...all nothing. She didn't really know them at ALL now...

Dull eyes, shown a lifetime of lies, closed as she dove under the water.

Stopping when her hands touched rocks, she surfaced and sat in the shallows, hands in her lap. She sat toward the three, head bowed. A feeling of calmness assailed her soul as her eyes closed. Even though the water was cold and what dropped off her wasn't helping.

When her eyes finally opened, they widened with a blush upon finding herself watched by six eyes. It was almost like they were STUDYING her.. Awkwardly clearly her throat, she stood in all too wet clothes and fought not to cover what showed through the white garment to their eyes. She exited the river and dripped all the way past the sitting trio into the forest. Their eyes rested on her as she began gathering twigs and enough larger branches for firewood.

The task was laborious without help from any other source of fuel. She diligently worked in the cold, the task of drying off hurrying her movements to impatience. It kept her warm to a degree, and also emotionally occupied. She still felt embarrassed and grossly human with the three sitting mere feet away from her. Her eyes remained locked on her task, not wanting to look any of them in the eye. Her face was already burning up due to a task that normally seemed ordinary. Now it was mundane. The only person she was making a fire for was herself!

A chunk of tangled hair flopped into the fire's vicinity and she brushed it back in irritation. Seconds later, the other side mocked her as well. Just before giving in to the urge to cut her hair off, she momentarily abandoned the fire and sat up in utter annoyance. She took a deep breath and clenched her fists from pulling out her hair. She needed to calm down!

"Is something the matter?" She looked up and found the three watching her, all trying to keep from smiling. Even if the amusement was in their eyes.

She fought back irritation and sighed. She couldn't get mad at THEM. If she didn't need the fire to keep warm and finish drying off, she'd quit the idea.

If only she was like THEM. Her companions had no USE for fire. Especially SUIKO.

"It's...nothing." She mumbled, staring at her fists. "I've never had to make my own fire before..."

Korin's smile turned gentler at her predicament. Everything was always done FOR her. Korin knew...light was a big part of her world. "Would you like some assistance?"

Stardust didn't answer, but the look in her eyes told him she did.

Violet looked to the sky as he gave a mental call to his brother. After a silent moment, blue locked with violet. "Try again."

She nodded and succeeded in getting a spark from the smoke. It quickly engulfed the dead wood, almost unnaturally. She quickly leaned back to keep from getting burned.

"Whoops." Kongo mused. "Korin should've warned you first."

"Warned me against WHAT?" She quizzically asked, giving Kongo an odd look.

"_Are you okay?_"

Another voice assailed her head, warm and friendly. She quickly scooted back as the fire shot high, immediately going back to the tiny starter as it if was just a normal crackle. In a blood red shirt that looked SUSPICIOUSLY like Kongo's same design; those same pants; and wrappings on his forearms and hands, stood Rekka.

"You didn't get burned, did you?" Rekka asked, slight concern in his eyes.

She quickly sat up and gave a small, reassuring smile. "I am alright Rekka." Hearing the fire crackle, she got up and added more logs. "But now that you're here, may I ask for more of your assistance?" A hand waved to the garment clinging to her body.

Happy to help, especially to solidify his human form, Rekka soon had a small bonfire going.

Stardust stood in front, turning every so often to dry her dress or hair. After enough silent, partial questioning looks, Rekka shifted a little closer to the fire and eyed Stardust.

"I'm sorry all this had to happen to you."

Their eyes met. Her jaw clenched and her eyes misted at the sincerity in his eyes. Not letting herself break down, she put on a brave face and extended her hands to the flames.

"Thank you for your concern Rekka... But my fate was already decided before my birth." A grim smile appeared. "I try not to swell on the past and wonder what my future holds instead."

As those deep blue eyes went to fix her drying hair, the four elementals stole glances. After a bit, Rekka slowly nodded, a smile tipping his face.

Kongo followed Rekka's actions, then Korin and finally Suiko. It was decided then; all they had to do was tell Tenku their answer.

As soon as dusk settled in.

~*~*~

"So...you REALLY want to do this?" She asked, grabbing a handful of wild berries.

The day had been spent gathering what she could to appease her aching stomach. Having never been ALLOWED to hunt before cost her now, but she was quickly learning. She had been unsuccessful in gathering much game, but the forest provided the rest.

"We'll be able to explain better in a little bit." Kongo answered, sitting nearby. The five stayed around the campfire mostly all day to keep Rekka around.

All five were waiting for dusk to arrive.

Midnight glanced at Korin's form. "Will...will all of you be able to remain in your human forms though?"

Korin saw her uncertainty and concern, and gave a small smile. "Where there is Rekka, there is Korin. I will be fine." Korin reassured.

She sat back a little and nodded, satisfied.

At length, she looked to the clear, setting sky. Her mind remained lost in thought from the crackling fire and silence. There was much to ponder, but not much time given. From what they explained so far, they felt a little responsible for her predicament. It was their purpose to protect when needed and always watch. They mentioned Gaia many times since this morning, and Stardust knew she would have to wait until Tenku's arrival to know more. Even from his explanations, what seemed a LIFETIME ago, Tenku never mentioned any Gaia. She assumed his mention of their creator and mother was Gaia. It must be her given name...

Stardust drew her legs to her chest and wrapped her arms around them. With a quiet sigh, feeling a little nervous, her eyes pointed to the ground.

"_I hope you haven't been sitting like that ALL day._" Came an amused voice. Where there was none before, the wind whipped in a vortex.

"Hey Tenku! Careful!" Rekka protested, standing almost over the dying fire. His form blurred a little before a hand hovered in the flames to solidify himself. If the fire went out, the group would be out two members!

The mist tornado died in an instant, leaving Tenku's human form in its place. A small smile appeared as he sat down.

Briefly, as Rekka steadied the fire and sat back down, Tenku's eyes locked with Stardust's before looking to his brothers. "I managed to listen to some of your conversation. I take it we're doing this then?"

Kongo gave his brother a raised brow. "Don't sound THAT excited about it." He sarcastically mused.

Tenku returned Kongo's look. "Would YOU like to share your element for all eternity?" He returned.

Wide, deep blue eyes shot to Tenku. ETERNITY!?

"Calm yourselves, both of you." Rekka placated, waving his hands. "Remember, she stall has to pass everything before the final test."

"Test?" She dumbly echoed, blinking at Rekka.

"Sort of an initiation if you will." Kongo supplied. Their eyes met over to the fire. "There is a LITTLE power in you from your father's magic and that can be strengthened with time."

"But first we much make sure you pass all of our elements in order to reach the final stage." Tenku added.

"Which is?..."

"Communing with Gaia." Korin quietly answered, his eyes closed. "Even if you make it through earth, fire, wind, water, and light with our blessings, you must ask for GAIA'S permission before you are allowed to do anything."

She nodded and stared at the fire in silence. This was a quest. Something that would determine the rest of her life.

"What happens if I DON'T pass any of the tests? Or Gaia DOESN'T approve?" She quietly asked.

The five cast each other a skeptical look. Gaia's conscious was different and her opinion couldn't be predicted until the quest was done.

"We...don't KNOW what Gaia will say." Kongo quietly muttered. "But if you don't pass the tests, you'll remain as you are. The only thing is, you'll need to find your OWN path in life. We're doing the honorable thing, also as protectors of this sphere, and offering this. It is unorthodox, and probably not DONE, but had your tribe not concocted such overblown notions about us, this wouldn't have happened. We're responsible for EVERYTHING Gaia gives life to, and therefore...you."

Overblown notions... She supposed it WAS a little silly to worship these five, especially after spending the day with most of them. They rarely used their powers all day, and talked like normal mortals.

Her gaze returned to the fire in silence. She was touched they would do this for her, even though Tenku didn't seem all that enthused. She could see a little bit of his side...being older than time and alone in space. Having someone suddenly housed in your element for another undistinguishable amount of time would be an invasion of what you were.

Her brow twitch upward as she thought back. He sent her back the first time, when she was MEANT for him...what made her think he would be as pleasant a SECOND? Her lips pressed together. She didn't want to go with someone who did not WANT her there...

"I...I don't want...to be a BURDEN..." She muttered, keeping her eyes down. She couldn't look at them in her shame.

A few looked to Tenku with raised brows. At length, he sighed and stood. His hand reached down and pulled her up, but not letting go. "The rest of you stay here." Tenku muttered. 

"Korin and I don't really have a CHOICE Tenku." Rekka dryly answered. Night had fallen upon the group and both elementals were using the large fire as a means of staying around. If either went TOO far, their human bodies would fade and leave them in their true forms.

"Hmph. No LISTENING either Kongo."

"Yea, yea. Spoilsport." Kongo called, smiling to his brothers. Being the least hindered, he could go anywhere and be anywhere. But he allowed the two their solo time because of the pain and worry he saw in Stardust's eyes and heard in her voice.

She meant what she said.

~*~*~

"This should be far enough." Tenku quietly answered.

He let go of their hands and turned around, only to find her back to him. He blinked and raised a brow. Not to be ignored, he walked to face her and was unable to meet her eyes. Her head turned away from him. He sighed and the wind blew.

A hand shot out and griped her chin, forcing her to look at him. "Stop ignoring me and tell me your reason for this behavior." He harshly, maybe TOO harshly, ordered.

Her chin trembled despite wishes of it NOT to. A quick blink spilled the tears in a path straight for his hand. "I...I won't be offended if...if you don't want to...share your realm." She shakily whispered, voice betraying her. She mentally cursed at how pitiful she sounded.

Tenku let go and heaved another sigh. The wind whipped around them as his eyes looked to the night sky. Was THAT what this woman thought??

Running a hand through his hair, he turned and walked a few steps for distance. He needed to think and being so close to this woman with eyes that reminded him of a late sunset sky was hindering him. "You must understand a few things Stardust." He quietly began, a hand idly going to a tree. "I have been alone until this prospect. I have ruled space and wind. I am the intelligence of anything that thinks. I am USED to all that. It's been that way even before the first animal crawled from Suiko's depths. What point was there to change it?"

With tears of rejection streaming down her face, trying desperately to hold them back, she turned around as well. "I...didn't know...you HATED me that much..." She trailed off, putting a hand to her mouth. Damn emotions and a woman's heart for making her so miserable!

Tenku whipped around to find her hunched form. His hand lightly rested on her shoulder. She tensed and he stepped around to face her. His hand brought her face to his again when she wouldn't look up.

He blinked at the emotions in her eyes. "I have NEVER hated you. What makes you think I DID?"

"The way you talk...and our first meeting..." She whispered. Her eyes looked past into the darkness. "I understand your views on solitude. But, for fifteen years, I was taught and raised to be a sacrifice to a god. When you saved me that night, I thought my life was beginning again." Her eyes went back to his.

"I was ready to do my duty and do whatever you asked of me. But you told me everything I learned was an illusion and my life was a lie. I had never FELT so empty in my entire life than I did that day... You sending me back magnified it." Tears fell again.

"It was like...a blow over the head. I didn't know what to do except go home...only to be accused and shunned."

His guilt was almost eating at him. There were a few things he was responsible for, some not of his doing. "Yes I told you your life was a lie and everything you learned was blasphemy. It was harsh at the time and my reaction to this is most likely a little extreme still. I AM logic and knowledge. I'm afraid that doesn't give me much room in the way of emotions."

Tenku gave a small smile and let go of her chin. "I apologize for any undue stress I've caused. It IS true what I said during our first meeting. Everything I told you about the Earth and its creation. But...there is much you still don't know that...I would be willing to teach you."

His slim hand extended and held in midair. "I am not implying that, should you pass everything, your presence would be an intrusion in my realm. It would be different, but something I could live with."

Her eyes looked to his hand. It was still open and waiting for her to take. "Could...you learn to live with...MORE than just my presence?" Her eyes, full of hope, speared his in the darkness. "I was brought to you with the intention of being yours. I learned to accept that and it made me whole on lonely nights of ritual isolation in my elder years."

Realizing what she was saying, her gaze shyly dropped. "I'm sorry, I'm being silly... Forget I said anything." Her hand quickly touched his and shook it in agreement. "I would be honored if you'd teach me everything you know Tenku."

Tenku's other hand covered hers and gave a small squeeze, effectively getting her attention. "That's quite an amount to learn and memorize. It will take me a long time to teach, but I'd be willing to share it with you." A different kind of smile touched his lips, one she couldn't discern. "I've never been loved by anything before... You flatter me."

Her eyes shot to their hands with a blush. When his hands squeezed again, she couldn't help but smile.

"When...um...when is the trial going to start?" She queried, trying to steady her voice.

"Tomorrow at dawn's first light. Your journey will begin then."

She gave an absent nod. Journey...

"Then...I'd best get as much rest as I can manage." Harshly swallowing at the feelings consuming her heart, she stepped back and lead the way to the others.

~*~*~

The five woke her at dawn. Everything was quickly explained as the light took Tenku away for the day and Suiko doused the fire with his magic, making Rekka disappear. There was no time to waste and she started away from the land she grew in without a glance or regretted thought.

From what she understood, her journey was going to take her across the world. This was a pilgrimage to a land where she could closely commune with Gaia. The five didn't say WHERE, only that she'd know after battling through all their elements. Being closer to the Earth would awaken her heart and mind, and she'd know the place when she reached it.

The journey was long and tedious, especially to get off the mountain. The rocks jutting from the ground weren't kind to her feet and the pine trees were sharper in the cold temperatures. Food was scarce in the cold weather and many times she had water or nothing at night. Her first task was to survive and cross Kongo.

Follow the sun until you must cross water, they said.

She didn't really know what THAT meant...but she knew her first task was Kongo. The first element she needed to brave.

It wasn't EASY. They told her none of them would smooth the way or help in the least. This was a test of her endurance, strength, stamina, will of survival, her physical body, and spirit. Their elements were intertwined, so she'd face MORE than one of their powers, but there were spots in the Earth where one was stronger than the other.

She heard of lands so hot, it burned the feet to walk on ground.

Places with no foliage or water

Water that stretched out forever.

Places where darkness prevailed for many full moons.

Lands that were void of life, and places that looked like paradise.

There weren't many rules to follow. One major was to avoid as many people as possible. Especially in the mountain area. She was well-known by many surrounding tribes. People would ask questions and they were NOT to be talked about. She wasn't allowed help on this or it would defeat the purpose and meaning. So she was forced to change her position a little and backtrack miles whenever she came within the vicinity of well-worn trails.

It truly WAS a test of her body, spirit, and emotions. But, constantly telling herself that she was a shaman's daughter with powers inside her, she forced herself to adapt.

She quickly learned to sleep in trees at night; managed to cover miles and ignore the dull pains of hunger inside her; know which plants were safe to eat in her travels; better herself at trapping animals, building fires, and creating things out of their skins for warmth.

She mostly traveled east with the rising sun and rested until it was behind her. She kept a brisk pace until the chill of night came and found shelter where she could. There were times when she had to travel at night if her awakening senses told her the land wasn't safe.

By the time she reached water, she was a different person. Her hair was in a single braid and slicked away from her head from many weeks without a bath. Skins hung on her shoulders and waist. Her original outfit was no longer white and now torn in many places. Her skin was darker by many days of following Korin. The baby fat of her youth quickly evaporated into muscle. Her feet and hands were severely calloused from hard traveling and work. Her eyes were the most different in intelligence and the harshness of the wilderness. She was more woman than girl, even if her body didn't look it.

The ocean stretched out in front of her, the waves gently lapping against the sand. She stood still in a pose learned to keep her out of harm's way and watched. This was her first glimpse of so much water at once. This was where she followed Korin to for so long. As the sun set over the water, creating a beauty all its own, she sat down and continued to watch. Before the sun set completely, she decided the first part of the quest should get finished.

"Kongo!" She loudly called, using a voice rarely heard anymore. It sounded strange to her ears. Older.

Silence followed her voice, so she chose to wait. Whether or not she was ALLOWED to converse with them was uncertain. Kongo would come when his confusion became great enough. She KNEW he was around; she could feel his ever watchful presence at times.

Not too much longer, a mount of free earth shot into the air and rolled off his human form. He quietly, but pleasantly, sat next to her in the same cross-legged stance and silently regarded her.

As the pair quietly looked at each other, Kongo's face slowly gained a proud smile. "You've changed quite a bit since our last physical meeting."

She allowed a small smile. "There was no choice in the matter." Her eyes looked to the animal skins. "I wouldn't have lasted long had I not changed."

Another silence passed. "Why did you call me?" Kongo queried, straining to see her in the near dark.

She gave him a sideways glance. "Where do I go after this? Is the first part of the quest over with?"

Kongo sat back and stared at the ocean. "Your trials on land will never TRULY be over because unlike us, your feet rarely leaves the ground. But now, you've adapted and it's easier for you. So, it's PARTIALLY over." Kongo stood and grabbed a loose rock, taking a few steps to the ocean.

"Suiko will have to advice you on your next journey. From here on, I am relatively powerless." The rock skipped across the waves to bring his brother.

She nodded and stood. Before she knew what she was doing, her arms were around Kongo's neck in a loose hug. Her hard edges softened a little as she gave him a small smile. "Perhaps I haven't changed THAT much...at least deep inside." She softly mused.

Kongo just smiled back and gave her a small squeeze. "Wish me luck Kongo." Deep blue looked to the crashing waves. "I shall surely need it." She got a pat on the shoulder, which said more than words, before the earth swallowed him up again.

After a brief conversation with Suiko, Stardust dug a small hole in the sand and covered herself with a skin before putting as much over her body as possible. From what Suiko told her, she had an even HARDER journey ahead of her. Sleep was essential, even if it eluded her due to a full mind. This would be harder, Suiko said, because food wasn't as available and not all the water could be drunk. Some of it would taste odd and that's what she should NEVER have. It could kill her.

When she awoke, everything was dark until she stood from the sand. She inhaled a breath of fresh air and removed the skins, leaving her in just the tattered dress.

All the beads had been thrown away long ago for many reasons...all boiling down to not being needed. Though she hated parting with some of the only valuables she had, it was better this way. Less weight meant she wouldn't drown and it was much warmer here. The crude knife was tossed with the skins. She could make another one, and nature would provide. It had SO far...

She carefully tread against the waves, trying to walk along the bottom as much as possible. Suiko said she'd need to conserve her strength on this, since her body would be severely tested. She still had to follow the sun, but some of the tide would carry her. And she needed to beware more than on land. Creatures unimaginable rested in depths too dark and deep to see in. They'd kill her without conscious.

It was hard to ride the waves out far enough to where they wouldn't be a burden. When she was free of the pull, she experimented with different swimming techniques for stamina. Her legs provided greater power after hundreds of miles of toning. It also made following the sun easier as she floated on her back and kicked.

Just out of sight of land tested her survival skills. Animals of fins and teeth were her first predators, but she luckily fended them off without getting bit. Even in water, she assumed these creatures could find a way to smell blood. After that experience, she always glanced to the water, part in paranoia for her safety.

Luckily, not ALL the animals were dangerous. She encountered animals with holes in their heads and long mouths. A few swam with her and let her grab onto their fins, proving just how fast they could really GO. Some brought her to a school of large fish, which she managed to eat along with them. Hunger gnashed her stomach like none other, only staved by gulping large amounts of water around her. She was relieved to find it safe to drink.

Her mind forced itself to think of different things to keep occupied. Seeing nothing but the same scene for days and getting little sleep for fear of being eaten and/or drowned was taking its toll on her. But being in cold to barely warm water all the time gave her a sensitivity to its temperatures. After a while, it seemed warmer.

The hope of land spurred her on and also gained her another deadly visit by more animals of fins and teeth. She had many close calls, but managed to get out alive and unbitten.

Many nights, unable to do anything to keep safe in her water travels, she floated on her back and gently kicked in the direction of what she was sure was land and stared at the stars. With rarely any cloudy days as the water grew warmer, she was given a good view of Tenku. A wistful smile remained on her lips whenever she thought back to their final talk before the quest; what seemed like a lifetime ago. If she clasped her hands just right, she could almost imagine his hands holding hers. Thoughts like that strengthened her heart and drive to continue, but filled her with a deep sadness and longing to see him again. But she wasn't allowed until the quest was over with. On an almost ritual end to nights of those thoughts, she abruptly turned and swam a little harder to banish it all with exhaustion.

The blissful traces of land made themselves known in lighter colored water and warmer temperatures. The heat revived her body a little bit, allowing her more time to swim. Exhausted relief finally hit when the ocean turned lighter than her eyes; she could see even farther to the bottom; and there was a trace of a current. She made for the pull of land, doing only floating and letting it sweep her in.

Finally...land made itself known.

After her feet touched bottom, she road the waves in enough to crawl the rest without fear of drowning and dropped onto the sand. After a bit of rest, Stardust managed to stand and wearily trudged a little further to the surf's edge.

Caught off-guard while looking around, a voice startled her. "_Welcome back to land Stardust..._" Kongo softly greeted.

With a smile, her eyes closed by themselves as she gave in to sleep, heavily falling to the earth.

~*~*~

During that time, she dreamt of a land full of plants and animals. It was lush and green, with much water to drink. There was danger of many predators, but also an abundance of food. She walked over the water as if it were land and noticed many bushes...then looked down and saw the ground many feet below her. That was it...she was walking next to trees. A small smile appeared as she watched a few fish swim underneath. Was this how Suiko felt in his element? When he walked on it?

A beam of light from Korin gained her attention and she followed it, as she'd done for so long. After walking around trees and watching in delight at the flock of multi-colored birds leaving the safety of their cover, she came to a thick grove of leaves. There was no way around it; no way to climb over. She thoughtfully pouted for a while before looking to her feet again. The water gently moved under her toes and she gave a small smile. Under water it was then. 

Inhaling until her lungs hurt, she sank below the surface.

It was harder to see where she was going in water than going over it. There were many vines and the light made things blur. Korin's inadvertent doing she knew.

After going around many trees, using them as leverage to pull herself quicker, she was forced to surface. After a quick second to wipe the water from her eyes, still gasping for breath, her eyes widened at the beauty around her. Even with the water up to the top of the trees around her, the mammoth in front was still dozens of feet above water. Its girth was huge; its bark smooth and white. The leaves were plentiful; thick limbs holding many different birds and animals that stared down at her. She looked to their many eyes and knew this was the place she traveled so far to. This was where she needed to speak to Gaia.

This...was paradise.

And magic.

In an almost trance-like motion, her arms rested on top of the water and pushed herself to the top again without thinking. Her eyes remained on the tree and the little bits of light that filtered through its canopy. The way the wind blew at its branches...it almost seemed alive...

Slowly, she walked to the wide trunk, a hand timidly extending. As she touched its smooth surface, a million thoughts and voices rushed her head. After the echoes of animals and plants gradually died down, a gentle voice sounded above them all.

"_Come..._"

She knew she'd do as that voice commanded. This was the end place she needed to go. To talk to that soothing, firm voice... With a gasp at the mental onslaught, she jerkily stepped back and heavily fell to the water. It still held her as she shakily gasped for breath. She blinked in shock at seeing her sleeping form on the beach instead of the tropical ground below. After a quick look to the massive tree, she nodded in understanding and closed her eyes. Her body sunk below the surface and floated to the physical half.

~*~*~

The next day was spent resting and feeding the aching hole in her stomach. She ate enough to satisfy her, even if she was wishing for the knife she discarded. Two days were used getting her body back to normal, also getting her started on gauging the climate.

The days were hot and sunny, with only relief from oddly-shaped trees. They were unlike any she'd ever seen before. After enough time of studying her surroundings, she decided to get on with it.

"Rekka! Korin!" Her voice echoed as she sat and waited for their arrival.

At the hottest time of day, when the sun cast rarely any shadow, they appeared.

Sparkles of light suddenly outlined into human form. The view blurred and changed to interesting blue armor and Korin's human form. His eyes opened in that normal meditative stance and slowly smiled. His mouth opened to speak, but stopped as his vision calmly turned to the side.

Powerful heat blurred the land and seared her face. The ground melted a little as swirling fire appeared. Rekka stood in his human form, the ground smoking a little under him. With a greeting smile on his face, he plopped down on the burnt section and looked to the two.

"Now that everyone is here..." Korin answered.

The two gave her little to go by, only that the temperatures were harsh opposites and she would have to find a way to adapt once again. Korin commended her on a five job of surviving Suiko. The two disappeared shortly after proclaiming the start of the next quest. She didn't tell them about her dream, but said she didn't intend on following the sun. She knew where to go, she told them.

Both seemed to understand.

She didn't get very far without the need for a break. The heat was sweltering, but she pressed on. She was determined not to give up. She made bad time due to the concentrated combination of heat and light with the wind blowing sand in her face.

During a particularly bad windstorm, she was forced to dig a hole in the sand and cover herself for shelter. Her dress served as a cover as she easily tore strips to tie around both hair and head.

When the winds finally settled down, night had come. She managed to crawl her way above the sand and looked to millions of glittering stars. It was Tenku's simple magnificence. She sat and watched, seeing steam come from her mouth.

She blinked in confusion, remembering the warnings of the elementals. But her skin was so battered by sun and heat from days of leaving the shade that she rarely felt it. She stood with a decisive nod and continued on her path. She would travel by night and outsmart the heat, but also travel hard to keep warm and make up for lost time.

So passed a routine as such. Harsh travel with a brief rest to conserve her reserves at the lack of food and water at night; dig a deep hole in the sand and sleep until the heat wore off.

Many nights, she encountered more unknown animals. Animals with claws and tails, of long bodies and teeth. Wariness helped her feet to fly away from the ones with tails, finding them overly threatening...but hunger helped her to set traps for the ones with fangs. She couldn't make a fire with no wood around, so she settled on eating what little meat she could.

Travel by night was sometimes better than day, but the cold quickly made her switch. After many days of traveling in sweltering heat, she soon traveled during sunrise and sunset, resting during day and night.

Many times, hunger pained her into unconsciousness. Her body was betraying her spirit. Often she had to remind herself that she had mysterious powers and that the others were waiting for her to finish...almost in expectation. The pride in their voices after she passed out alive and evolved into something stronger from their elements pricked her courage to get up and trudge on. She HAD to do this...she HAD to! They were COUNTING on her! She must have as much faith in herself as they did in HER.

~*~*~

During one of the early mornings, she crawled over a mound of sand and blinked...rubbed her eyes...and blinked again. Just as she thought the elements and lack of sustenance had mastered HER, relief was sitting at the bottom of the hill.

With a happy cry, calling forth reserves deep within her body, she stumbled down the hill, rolling the rest when a foot crumpled from lack of strength. She stopped and rested with her cloth-covered face in the sand, heavily laying on the ground. After fighting to gain consciousness, regrettably bringing herself to the land of the living, she crawled on hands and knees.

As soon as her body got past the surrounding plants, her head gracelessly plunged into the water, drinking as much as she could before pulling away for air. Regaining her breath, she slumped to the ground and instantly fell asleep, despite the mass amounts she'd gotten so far.

When she awoke again, the sun was setting. She carefully sat up and stood, looking around. She slept the whole day away.

AGAIN.

Forcing herself to stand, she heavily drank again and felt much better. After a deep breath, feeling invigorated after quenching her thirst, she looked around for something more solid. There weren't very many animals out, so she ate what she could from the mysterious plants. After eating all she could, she buried herself in some of the warm sand and slept again.

The next time she woke was to the early morning light. She passed the day rejuvenating her body for another long journey. Who knew if another small lake like this existed in the miles she had yet to go? Maybe the others were all dried up, like this was already doing.

She dared only stay another day before the want to hang back became oppressive. So she slept away the afternoon under shade and took a heavy drink of water before trudging next to the setting sun.

She traveled a lot by night, using a more hurried pace. She needed to make up the lost miles and part of her body was healed enough to be pushed. She was also a little excited to get back on the move. She lost track of how many months, and couldn't rely on the seasons, but wondered if it was a year since she started all this. Her mind was used to always traveling anymore...

The longer she traveled, the more she could see and feel a change. She was getting closer to where she dreamt about. Shrubs barely peeking from the ground and dead grass told her water used to be near. The thought of water and food for her tiring body helped her to push everything aside and ignore the beginning familiar ache. At least she was able to ignore the feeling, not that she already experienced something ten times worse.

By the time another full moon rose in the night sky, she left the sandy area and trudged through strange plants and terrain. She was almost near the lands of Gaia. She could tell by the more small ponds that dotted the land.

She often stopped to drink for sustenance and keep going. There was rarely a moment's rest as she pushed to reach the end. She was getting close; there was a yearning in her heart that said she was.

Soon, ponds turned to streams. She followed it night and day, stopping only to eat and drink. Only resting when she refilled her body. Trees soon showed up, with more lush grass. Bird calls sounded in the distance. She escaped death wastelands and made it to the land of the living. That alone gave her the courage and inner strength to push aside exhaustion and keep walking. Only once was she forced to deep sleep when her body refused to continue.

Though she lost precious hours and half the day, her body was rejuvenated enough to work harder again. She went into a run and soon, the stream became a river. A good sign. In the dream, the lands were flooded.

Continuing to follow this course would lead her to where she needed to end up. Even if she was going on blind faith...

An unexpected twist came at the ends of the river...which was actually a WATERFALL. She looked way down to the ground below, not realizing everything slopped DOWNWARD. But it WAS the direction she needed to go, as indicated by the high water level.

The floods were spotted through small holes in the canopy. It was still not high enough to touch leaves yet. The only problem...the river went two ways.

She looked to either side as far as she could and bit her lip. Her eyes closed, trying to find that magic within...or at least the yearning that correctly led her so far.

She sat for a while with no answer forthcoming. Dull eyes opened with a sigh. Well...she would have to WAIT until her heart directed her again. Deep blue looked to the river below. A smile slowly curved her lips. If she was fated to wait for a sign, then she was going for a BATH. The last time she remembered being doused with so much water was her time in the ocean.

Giving a joyous cry, she dove in. Her eyes experimentally opened after submersion, but didn't stay that way for long. She swam away from the pounding water and surfaced.

Hands went to her hair, trying her best to unbraid the greasy locks. It was a task near the end, but her hair was in the simple design for many moons. As she unbound the top, she was surprised to see it'd grown out. Now unbound, the thick locks went past her waist and almost touched her thighs in the water.

She was content to tread water and massage her head as best she could. The motion quickly relaxed her. The water beating together thudded in her ears and gave her peace with the sound. Maybe this was what she needed to find the path again. Relax a little and let her mind wander.

Except the false sense of security and loud water shrouded the noises immensely. It was a help to the predator and hindrance to the prey.

With her back turned toward the waterfall and eyes struggling to stay open with the massage, she didn't see the obvious danger until it attacked with teeth. The only thing that saved her from being eaten was the sudden, sleepy forward bob of her head. After that, her instincts kicked in with a rush of adrenaline and fear. She darted to one side as the massive head shot from the water.

Her eyes widened in panic. It was HUGE!

It looked like the same fanged creatures she saw in the sands. But this looked nearly as tall as she was, with different markings. That tongue stuck out of its mouth before it dove at her again with an open mouth. She pushed to the side again, but her shoulder was struck by its head. A dull ache was already forming, but she pushed it aside and looked under the water. The long body was circling in preparation to strike again.

A plan was quickly forming.

When the head shot to the surface, mouth and fangs leading the way, she dove under and went straight for it as well. Before the bubbles crowded her vision and her eyes failed her, she twisted at the last second and grabbed the monster a little behind its head. The thing surfaced and tried to shake her off, but her arms tightened.

She fought a compiled battle to stay above water, to keep her grip, and keep her legs from being entangled in its body. It wasn't easy, especially after the creature dove under water without allowing her to get much air beforehand. Her eyes were forced to close after the stinging became unbearable. It continued on as her face was hit with what FELT like leaves. This thing, in its blind panic, had to be taking her SOMEWHERE! Regardless of WHERE, she was determined not to let it take her for its meal.

Her teeth quickly bit into its scaly hide.

They haphazardly swirled around before surfacing. She thankfully gasped and quickly rubbed an eye before regaining her hold. As it tried to dislodge her grip, a quick scan found them to be among trees, just past the river she saw from the top of the waterfall. This thing, in its fury and equal need for survival, inadvertently took her from the pool and to the other side of the wide river.

Even though she was grateful for its help, this thing initially intended on eating her. Determined not to die so close to the end, her teeth sunk in deeper as she tasted its soft flesh. The thing hissed and dove backwards into the water. She was ready and took as much air as she could and prepared for another ride.

They twisted in the water continuously until it took off again. Not long after, her head harshly struck what she quickly knew was a tree and her eyes opened. 

She let go and hurried to the surface, taking to the trees.

When she was a few limbs up, finally out of harm's way, Stardust wiped the water from her eyes and spit the creature's scales from her mouth as she looked down. The predator was slowly circling the tree and looking up, trying to find her. She noticed the small mark on its head from where her teeth met.

After tense seconds of crouching in wait, the creature swirled one last time before heading with the stream. She gave a triumphant smile, and sigh of relief.

Relaxing a little more on the limb, hands went to her hair to braid it as she could with no comb or water. The creature really made a mess of it, getting twigs and leaves in it. After much bad luck of trying to sort it out wet, she was forced to let it go. A hand ran down the mass once, feeling everything on the top of her head like a crown.

With a sigh, she climbed the thickest limb and peeked out. Trees were EVERYWHERE! The mid afternoon sun shone down, lighting the thin sliver of water that must've been the river. Teeth bit her lip. Did she backtrack and follow the river? Or stay and rest after her ordeal?

She looked around in indecision, admiring the land in the meantime. This land wasn't home nor the ocean, but a combination of both. It was Kongo submerged by Suiko.

Her eyes widened, then squinted as she spotted a large grove of trees, what SUSPICIOUSLY looked like one treetop. Feeling excitement bubble her veins, she pointed the sun's position for direction and hurried to the lowest branch above the water. She was mere YARDS away! Since it was too dangerous to travel by water, as her last battle showed, she had to tree-hop it. With the massive amounts around her, that didn't seem too hard.

Calculating the distance, she leapt off the branch.

~*~*~

It was harder than she thought, but she quickly became adjusted.

Just like everything else.

The familiarity of being in trees from the beginning quest quickly surfaced as she constantly shimmied up and down limbs to make sure she was still going in the right DIRECTION. It took longer doing it that way, but this WASN'T going to be hurried!

The mid afternoon turned to beginning sunset and she tried to speed up the journey. She couldn't be caught in this strange water land at night. Not after that attack... And the trees were becoming sparse...she was nearly on TOP of it!

This massive tree that managed to withstand the elements year after year...that was where she would talk with Gaia. No WAY would she stop after being so CLOSE!

Late sunset tipped through the trees as she reached the barrier. Massive amounts around her said this was it. She looked around the ring of smaller trees, their branches hidden under the flood. Unlike her dream, this was real and she couldn't walk over the water.

She gulped and looked to the dark waters, wondering what lurked below. She feared going under water at this time of nightfall, but going THROUGH the leaves and branches would get her stuck and she could drown. Without a knife to hack her way through, under was the only option.

She gulped again and sat back, clasping her hands for courage.

Her eyes peeked open when a small bit of light appeared. Korin??

A hand came out and gently cupped the moving light. When her fingers uncurled, the light was gone...with a bug in its place. Curious, she watched it crawl around her fingers before the light appeared again and it flew off. So...such a tiny creature did that...

She smiled and looked to the air. The little bugs were everywhere, flying around with those lights blinking. The smile turned to one of gratitude as she shimmied down the branches and quietly dropped to the water.

Stealth was needed now.

She managed to make it to the leaves without incident. With a breath for courage, she deeply inhaled and blindly pulled her way past trees. The lack of sight and sound pricked her fear, but she pushed it aside and continued on.

'Almost THERE...'

She just barely passed the trees when her head broke the surface with a gasp. She reached up and rubbed the water from her eyes and looked around. The light bugs made it look like the stars revisited. She could see a few birds moving around, feeling their eyes. Gaping in awe and wonder at the vision, wondering if she was asleep once again, she slowly paddled forward.

"I...made it." She whispered. Deep blue blinked and looked around. "I'm actually...HERE. I SURVIVED."

"_And we're all PROUD of you too._"

The wind struck up and soon Tenku appeared in the same, full-bodied white and blue armor that she saw under his battle armor so very long ago. A gentle smile came from his place on a low branch of the old tree.

"Tenku!..." She breathed, feeling her eyes water. She hadn't see his human form in what seemed a lifetime. Now he was here... "Does that mean I passed the quests?" She hoped.

"_Like we knew you WOULD..._"

Suiko made his usual appearance, wearing white and light blue armor in the same design as Tenku's.

He gave a smile and stood, extending his hand. "Now that you passed, it's okay for us to help you. Give me your hand..."

She did as told and with a burst of Tenku's air, found herself above water. When the air stopped, she was still above it.

She gasped and looked down. "This!...just like my DREAM..." She whispered.

Suiko let go of her hand and idly went to the tree, leaning against it.

"So...what happens now?"

"_What happened in your dream?_" Kongo asked. Instead of coming from the ground, he materialized on a limb near Tenku.

She gave a small gasp of surprise. "Kongo...HOW..."

Kongo just smiled. "There're rocks where a few birds who make this tree their home. As long as THEY are here, **I **can be here."

She looked to his orange and white armor, same design as the others. She never saw it on anyone but Tenku before... "Will...the others be able to come?"

"_This is as close as I can get..._"

A blurry image of Korin on a high branch on top of the tree above looked down.

"_Night is not my element I'm afraid._"

Tenku smiled and shook his head.

"_I will lose my form when the sun goes down completely, but the surrounding bugs will keep me from disappearing entirely._"

"And Rekka?" Stardust hadn't seen him since leaving the ocean. She missed his kind eyes.

"Unless you have a way to make fire in Suiko's land, Rekka is unable to be here during the night. The days and nights are hot enough though, that you can feel his presence." Tenku answered. "So in a way, he is already here..."

She almost glumly nodded and stepped forward to the tree. Her hand extended and stopped inches from it. In a split second fear of what would happen, teeth bit her lip.

"Go on Stardust...have faith in Gaia." Kongo quietly urged.

She locked eyes with his and gave a shaky nod. She stared at the paused hand, took a deep breath, and pressed it against the trunk.

As in her dream, multitudes of voices crowded her mind. Animal, plant, and human. A wind roared past her, blowing against her body. Then all was still and her eyes peeked open. The widened and dumbly blinked at the soft luminescence surrounding the trunk and glittering leaves.

Tenku and Kongo still sat in the same spots, watching her with friendly smiles. Suiko was still leaning against the trunk next to her, and Korin sat a little above his brothers, now in solid form of green and white armor.

The last brother appeared when a dead branch broke off and suddenly caught flame. In an instant, Rekka was there to catch it before it fell into Suiko and stood on a low branch. He gave her a radiant, proud smile.

"Hey...you MADE it." One hand held the branch, the other stuck in the middle of the flame to keep his body solid and to feed the fire. His body was also covered like the others; red his chosen color.

With a smile, happy Rekka could appear, Stardust focused her attention to her hand on the trunk. A small glow covered her palm as tiny bugs continued to crawl on their home.

"I have come, like you commanded." She whispered, humbly closing her eyes.

"_Yes..._" Came that soothing answer. It was simple, but knowing. As if this woman KNEW everything that happened to her; every trial and moment since it started.

"If you know...what do I do NOW? If you are this planet, how do I seek acceptance to exist in Tenku's realm? I have heard about you from Tenku. I have the blessings of your elemental sons. By crossing their elements, I have gained their acceptance. Now I ask what I must do to gain yours."

There was a brief pause, as if the tree was thinking. She looked to the others, finding she already had their attention.

"_My son and deity has not told you? I am the creator of everything you see, but I do not hold your life in my grasp. I give you your life to do with as you would. You should CHERISH what's around you. Though things live and die, be considerate in what you kill. You must be able to give a hand to both death AND life. Do you feel you have managed to do so, so far?_"

Her head bowed in thought. She thought back to as much as she could in the journey...to the rest of her life. It was a serious question. Could she detach herself from something so precious as life? The day she left the mountains after being exiled and also to start the quest flashed in her mind. Yes...she left everything behind, regrettably at first, then without thought.

"Yes. I can." She quietly answered.

"_Then you have my acceptance. That is all I wanted to know. Your journey has taught you much about the world and myself as a whole. I have been with you since you were brought here. You have ALWAYS shone great promise. If you will pledge everything you are, I will give you a role in creation._"

She didn't hesitate. "I have traveled across your body to be here. My word is my bond. I pledge my life and my soul to what you would have me do."

"_Be fair in creation and death. Be distant to allow things the room to grow, yet guide them in a moment of need. Kindness, patience, time, love, hardship, loyalty, friendship, knowledge. These are entrusted to everything. I give knowledge to Tenku; kindness to Rekka; loyalty and faith to Suiko; courtesy to Korin; and justice to Kongo. I will entrust in you patience. For in Tenku's realm, both time and patience are good tools to have. You will be a creator as I am; for women were given the gift to create life. I also give you the gift of death._"

Stardust gasped and looked at her hand. As with Korin's appearance, sparks of light surrounded her flesh, creating a shine to her skin.

"_Use this gift wisely. You will need assistance until you are able to work on your own. My sons will help you to learn more._"

By now, Stardust was hardly listening. Her attention was on the brightening light that was slowly dissolving her skin to radiance. "Will I die?"

"_The human spirit is untamable. Your human body is not necessary where you will be. As long as you keep your thoughts and spirit in tact, that's all you need. When your magic is stronger, you will be able to take human form if you wish. But you will find it pointless. Now...look to the stars and will yourself to be one with them._"

Stardust did as ordered. The light now covered her entire body and it seemed to strengthen her sight. She could see almost every star shining brighter, almost in acceptance. Giving them a small smile, her eyes finally closed as her skin turned to a cluster of light. It shot through the leaves and into the night sky, exploding with magnificence. Nothing fell back to the earth, but the stars shone a little brighter before going back to normal.

"_It is done._" Gaia announced. "_Watch over her Tenku. All of you._" Her voice drifted to nothing as the tree slowly lost its luminescence.

When the light disappeared, so did Korin's form.

Rekka dropped the stick and also disappeared when it sunk into Suiko's realm with a hiss.

Kongo's body turned to dirt and fell back to its resting place.

Suiko turned to his watery form and sunk to the surface.

Tenku looked to the night sky with serious eyes, mind void of thought for the first time. His magic could pick up Stardust's pulse, spread out amongst the stars. After a long time of looking to his now divided realm, a misty vortex swirled around his human form and he lastly disappeared.

~*~*~

Space is comprised of nothing, planets, stars, black holes, and the infinite amount of darkness. Tenku comes from an old, dying language meaning firmament. Another word is space.

Space is age-old and existed when nothing did.

Space is knowledge, for it has seen from birth to death of everything in its realm.

Stardust is a combined word to describe the stars in space. From a person's view on Earth, the stars are nothing more than flecks of dust strewn across the night sky. Star dust.

Stars live as separate beings of light around the planets. Their times are vastly different than planets and their occupants. But like every living thing, stars are born and also die.

In life, plants are asexual; but mammals are both male and female. Females are the only beings gifted enough to create life outside themselves. Each cell that makes up the daughter is exactly the same as the mother-parent cell.

Stardust accepted the life as a mother in space. Just as Gaia is mother to the Earth, Stardust watched over each and every star in space. While Tenku commanded everything in his realm, Stardust became the birth and death of every star since her quest ended. She became mother and bringer of death in their time of need.

Stardust.

The name fit her well.


End file.
